A Day in the Life Of
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Everyone is on a trip to NYC and they all get hungry. Guess where they stop to eat? Crossover. Published here for more readers. Lots of SWAC and CHANNY! R&R pleaseeee! Ah you know you want to! COMPLETE!edited because twitter name was wrong! Sorry!
1. Sonny With a Chance

**This is a crossover. That is obvious. But I think less people read the crossovers so I decided to post this under SWAC to see what you guys think, because SWAC is all I write really and you guys are the ones who always read me stories soooo. It is mostly SWAC anyways.  
I didn't like the other story I began recently so I'm just going to complete it and leave it where it was. This however I have all planned out. It's a bit of drabble with SWAC and Wizards. But I like it. Gets better after this as this is just a starter. Lots of Channy and other pairings (girl/boy no femalsh or whatever they're called) so stay tuned. :P **

Alex sighed as the door to the Waverly substation opened.

She had been sitting at the counter in the empty diner, hoping for a quiet day of wallowing in self pity after her heart break with Mason, and the D she had got on her algebra test.

So she couldn't stop herself rolling her eyes when she saw a group of at least eight teenagers sit themselves down in two booths.

They looked familiar but Alex just shook it off and decided they must go to her high school.

A good looking blonde boy and a pretty brunette were having a heated argument from separate booths and they were turned around to face each other looking infuriated.

But if Alex wasn't mistaken, they both looked like were enjoying it.

"Are we good?" the boy asked relaxing a little, a grin playing on his lips as the girl grunted.

"Oh we're so good," she screamed and spun back to face her own table, sat back heavily on the backrest and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

She picked up a menu aggressively, breathing heavily.

Meanwhile the other teenagers just rolled their eyes in unison, as if they were laughing at their friends.

Alex grabbed her notepad and flipped it onto a new page, as she walked towards her customers.

"What can I get you?" she said addressing everyone, as they all looked down at the menus.

The youngest looking girl spoke up first, "ham and cheese sandwich please."

She grinned evilly glancing over at the other table, and everyone, even those at her own table, looked up at Alex alarmed.

"What?" the younger girl asked, and tapped her foot impatiently.

A blonde girl at the same table as the arguing brunette made a slashing motion at her neck as if to say 'please don't' while the two boys shook their heads vigorously as Alex wrote down the girls order.

Suddenly the angry blonde boy looked over at her and smiled, "hey, pretty lady."

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed as his arguing partner scoffed at him.

"Chad, you disgust me," she complained and smiled apologetically at Alex, holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Sonny Munroe," she introduced as Alex shook her hand and smiled back.

"Alex Russo," she said and glanced from Sonny to Chad frowning.

Why did they all seem so familiar?

She peered closer at Chad and then back to Sonny before it came to her.

"Oh my god, you guys are from So Random! and Mackenzie Falls," Alex exclaimed as everyone smiled up at her, thinking _their_ show must be her favourite.

She looked back at Sonny, and the rest of the Random! cast.

"I love your show," she said, and they all smiled at her, while Sonny turned to stick out her tongue childishly at Chad, who was watching her.

Sonny paused when she saw he was looking at her, and Alex noticed that Sonny didn't seem to be able to look away from Chad's gaze.

Alex glanced at Tawni who was watching the pair with a bemused expression.

"Course you know who I am," Chad said breaking his stare from Sonny's, and looking back up at Alex, "because our show must be your favourite, I am the best actor of our generation."

His whole cast looked up at her smugly as she frowned down at them, and then watched their smiles fade as she shook her short brown bob.

"No, I actually don't know what you're show is about," Alex admitted, "but can I have an autograph, because my friend Harper loves it? She likes really stupid things."

The whole So Random! cast broke into hysterics as Alex held out her notepad, smiling innocently down at Chad, who looked almost as angry as Sonny had been when they first walked in.

But Alex was serious.

She really did think Harper liked weird things.

"Yeah Chad what is your show about?" Sonny asked, as Chad signed the notepad and handed it back to Alex, glaring at Sonny.

"At least its proper acting, Munroe, not the "improv" that you guys do over at Chuckle City," Chad shot back.

"Oh, will you just shut up Cooper," Sonny shot back, fuming again as Alex looked down confused, taking out her cell quickly to catch a picture of the two casts.

She taped her pencil lightly on the notepad which still only held one order.

"Fine, I will," Chad said sparking the familiar lines as everyone else groaned, and mouthed the words with them.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good."

Again the pair sat back heavily against their seats and sighed.

"Are you done?" everyone looked back up at Alex as if they'd forgotten she was there.

Sonny blushed deeply as she glanced over her shoulder at Chad.

Alex motioned with her pencil towards her notepad, "because if you are, I'll take your orders."

She had just managed to get everyone's down (after two more spurts of drabble from Sonny and Chad who Alex was sure by know were in love) when the door to the substation opened again.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a detour on her journey to the kitchen as she made her way back to the free standing table they were sitting themselves down at.

So much for her quiet day in the substation.

**Woo so that wasn't my best work but whatever. Review please cause I just want one to continue so I know someone's reading it :D. It gets better believe me. Dedication to those who guess who and in what order are going to appear in this story :P. Just cause I want to know if its predictable. Tell me if you like it. Or hate it. Criticism is always welcomed. Demi and Selena Fan xx**


	2. JONAS

**Soz it took so long.... my mom stole my laptop. :(**

**Hehe another chapter. :P okay so I don't think this is any good, but I'm having great fun writing it. It'll be about six chapter long soooo…. Definitely more Channy and such in the next two :D**

**Btw: Disclaimer for all chapters past, present and future: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Review replies:**

**VanillaJibson: Haha you're jedi mind forces must have worked. **

**xXSunnySonnyFanXx: Well here's the update hope you like it :D**

**Thanks to reviewers and favoriters and what not. It means a lot.**

"Hello, I'm Alex and I'll be your server today. What can I get you guys?"

Alex droned out her usual welcoming speech still looking over at the other customers bemusedly.

But it was only when she looked down at the three boys in front of her that she nearly dropped her notepad and pencil in excitement.

She didn't need any help figuring out who these guys were.

"Oh my god," she whispered and they all glanced up from their menus, "you're the Lucas Brothers?"

It almost came out as a question even though she was sure.

She'd know these guys anywhere.

She blushed as she saw the way that Nick was looking up at her, but she shook it off.

She was Alex Russo, and Alex Russo doesn't do embarrassed.

If Sonny had been listening to her thoughts she would have complained that when she referred to herself in the third person she sounded like Chad.

But Alex didn't know that.

What she did know was that she wanted to kill Sonny when the perky brunette bounced over to the table and stuck out her hand to shake the nearest band member's.

Who happened to be Joe.

Oh well, Alex thought, at least it wasn't Nick.

Truth was Alex was totally celebrity crushing on Nick Lucas even though he was one of those preppy boy band types she wouldn't normally go for.

There was just something about his hair that got to her.

Not that she'd ever admit that to the populars.

Heck Harper liked them.

And she would never EVER confess to sharing a common interest with Harper.

"Oh my god, I'm Sonny, it's like such a pleasure to meet you guys. You're absolutely amazing. I love your new album, which was amazing and all your old ones too, they were all amazing. I like all your music. It's amazing. Seriously," Sonny was rambling, and using the word amazing too much, as all the guys smiled at her, and Alex watched her, pencil still paused over her notepad.

"Sonny Munroe from So Random! right?" Nick said, grinning, and Alex felt a surge of jealously at his tone.

Sonny was so lucky.

Nick Lucas knew who she was.

"Yeah," Sonny said and held out a napkin, "I'm going to be really embarrassing and ask you guys for autographs."

The boys laughed and Alex stood patiently as they signed for Sonny.

The four of them began talking so Alex left them to it.

If they didn't want to order yet that was fine with her.

She handed in the Condor Studios order to her dad who was in the kitchen watching a Mets game on the T.V.

She thought it best not to mention the group of celebrities in the substation.

Her dad had a strange boy band obsession.

It was embarrassing enough when it was in the closet, but if he did it in front of her celebrity crush she would actually have to disown him.

And she couldn't do that.

Who would buy her all her clothes then?

She was on her way back towards the boys' table when she saw Sonny was still there and had actually pulled over a spare chair, and was talking happily to the band.

So she stopped in front of Chad's table and looked over at him.

He was glaring at Joe's head clearly angry that the musician had managed to capture Sonny's attention. She swore if looks could kill all three of the Lucas Brothers would be dead on the floor of the substation.

She was pretty sure she even heard him mutter something along the lines of _'he may be a good singer but I'm the greatest actor of our generation. Suck on that Lucas.' _

"Subs will be ready in like five minutes. Is there anything I can get you in the mean time? Drinks?" Alex asked trying hard not to stare at Nick from far away.

She really didn't want him to think she was some creepy stalker person.

"I wouldn't mind a tequila," Chad said and frowned when everyone looked over at him, "what?" his cast mates seemed to think he was going mad but Alex was too busy staring at Nick to care.

"Dude," she muttered, "this is a sandwich shop. We don't sell tequila."

Meanwhile Sonny was sitting with the Lucas brothers talking to them about their newest album and a possible guest appearance on So Random! that was being discussed.

They were talking amiably, and getting on like old friends, but Sonny couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her the whole time.

"Hey," Joe leaned across the table to her, whispering, "why is that guy staring at me?"

Sonny glanced over her shoulder, to see those ever so familiar ocean blue eyes glaring over at her.

She frowned and looked back at Joe, "that's _Chad._"

Kevin and Nick looked towards the Mackenzie Falls table.

"We know who he is," Nick said, looking all excited.

Sonny could help but be disappointed in the fact that they thought Chad was the greatest actor of their generation, she'd hoped they would have better taste.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, the waitress, Alex, swoon a little.

Was it weird, Sonny asked herself, that she felt nothing towards the grinning Joe?

That she kind of wished that a certain blonde was seated next to her?

Yes, Sonny decided, there was something seriously wrong with that.

And she was going to go speak to a professional immediately.

She excused herself, stood from the table and half hopped, half skipped back to her own table, splaying her hands widely in front of Tawni.

"Hart, we have a problem," Sonny whispered, suddenly for some reason realising her feelings.

Sure, it hadn't taken oceans, or a famous actress, but a group of totally hot boys who had no effect on her.

Chad watched Sonny and Blondie stalk towards the bathrooms, talking in hushed voices.

He was grinning, ecstatic to see that Sonny had walked away from the Lucas Brothers.

Lucas-Smucas.

They had nothing on the perfection that was CDC.

He watched with fascination as the waitress, Allie, Amy, something beginning with A anyway, approached the Lucas brothers with a camera that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

She introduced herself to them, and Chad watched as the youngest one, Nick, looked up at her in fascination.

She was pretty, Chad would give her that, but she was no Sonny, with her cute everything.

Stupid cute.

But Chad was more focused on the fact that that particular Lucas Brother seemed to be interested in the waitress girl.

Score, Chad thought to himself, one less one to fight off.

He was grinning gleefully, attracting odd glances from his co-stars, when the door to the substation opened and four more people walked in.

Chad had almost dismissed them in his mind before everyone in the station, including himself, who were facing the door did a double take.

Did the youngest two Lucas brothers have twins?

And he would have sworn on his HAIR he just saw Sonny disappear through the bathroom door.

**Review. Please?**


	3. Camp Rock

**So I'm sad. The last chapter got no reviews.... :(and reviews are like cake. They make me happy. So now I'm sad. I posted this anyway, but if there are no reviews I'll just not bother posting the next one cause no one's reading it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sonny?"

"Nick?"

"Joe?"

"Sonny?"

"Jason!"

"Dude, no one looks like you."

"Yeah, but I felt left out."

These were just some of the things that bombarded Alex's ears as she looked happily down at the photo of herself and the Lucas Brothers.

She had just glanced up at her new customers –uh this was horrible, with so many customers (celebrities but still work is work)- when she silently wondered when the hell Nick and Joe had moved from sitting at their table to walking through the front door.

And she was pretty sure Sonny hadn't been wearing skinny jeans.

Actually she was pretty sure Sonny was wearing a dress.

Alex watched with confusion as the Sonny like girl leaned over to the Joe look-a-like, and whispered loudly for everyone to hear, "Shane, why is everyone staring at us?"

"Ah, Mitch, babe, it's cause you're beautiful," he said, and Alex looked down to see Nick pulling the exact same horrified face she was sure she had on as the rest of the girls in the substation cooed.

Mitch?

Shane?

Who were these people?

And why was the hazel haired girl holding hands with Nick?

Not not Nick, because Nick was still sitting at the table as was Joe.

Alex checked, twice.

Alex looked hesitantly down at Nick, as the four new additions sat themselves down at a booth behind the Mackenzie Falls cast.

Alex could see Chad glaring at Shane.

That boy was so in love.

Jeez, he was so in love he was jealous of a guy going out with a girl who only _looked_ like Sonny.

Nick shrugged at Alex, who still frowning, made her way to the booth.

"Hello," she said, smiling a little, "I'm Alex, and I'll be your server today."

Alex stood and waited in anticipation for Shane, Mitch and the Nick look a-like to laugh and say "we know you told us earlier."

But they didn't, they simply looked down at the menus, and Mitch –Alex was wondering what on earth was with her name it was very unusual- looked up and smiled just like Sonny had.

"Hey," she said, "I'm Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie, still an unusual name but Mitch must have just been some abbreviation that her friends used.

But she was so like Sonny if a little more rocker than the other painfully cheerful girl.

Mitchie seemed like the type of girl Alex herself would get on with.

"Alex Russo," Alex said and cocked her head still trying to figure out why everyone looked so alike.

"What are you getting Mitch?" Shane asked, smiling briefly at Alex while he looked adoringly at the girl seated beside him.

Mitchie barely noticed, but Alex thought he looked like a lovesick –dare she think it- rock star.

Yeah this guy looked distinctly like a rock star.

And it wasn't his resemblance to Joe (who had a more pop star feel).

He really looked like a ROCK star.

And then it clicked.

Well really it was Portlyn screaming, "oh my god! It's SHANE GREY!"

Shane Grey of Connect 3, and the other guy was Nate she'd just figured it out, when to her amusement and surprise a certain blonde jerkthrob, stormed over to the table, pointed accusingly at Mitchie, who was making googly eyes at Shane, and screamed for the whole substation to hear, "Sonny, what the hell are you doing with _that_?"

Nick looked at the table where his double was sitting.

He leaned across to his brothers, "dudes, that's Connect 3."

"Dude," Joe whispered, pausing for dramatic effect, "that waitress girl, Alex, she'd be perfect for you."

Nick just looked at him like he was mad.

Joe could barely sort out his own love life.

Apparently he loved Stella **(soz if that's not her name I don't really watch J.O.N.A.S) **but actually he didn't, which in Nick opinion, was totally screwed up.

"And she totally likes you too," Kevin stated, sitting back heavily in his chair, half in this conversation with his brothers, half watching the waitress girl talking to the look a-likes, apparently called Connect 3.

Chad Dylan Cooper, he noticed was also doing the same thing, but looked like he could hurl a book at the Joe a-like, Shane.

"Really?" Nick let it slip out.

_Damn, _he thought,_ I shouldn't have said that._

"Dude, you're Nick Lucas," Joe said, glancing over Nick's shoulder to watch Chad Dylan Cooper stand up from his table, as a girl sitting at his table shrieked, "oh my god! It's SHANE GREY!"

"Go talk to her," Joe continued, laughing as he saw the waitress smile.

It was like she was laughing at CDC.

Maybe she was in on some private joke. **(let's face it guys, the boys wouldn't pick up on the whole love thing.)**

"Sonny, what the hell are you doing with _that_?" Chad screamed and Joe and Nick looked around confused.

Surely that wasn't Sonny, Sonny had been wearing a dress.

"Excuse me," Shane said, as everyone sat in stony silence, "who's Sonny? And don't you dare speak to my girlfriend like that."

"Girlfriend," Chad repeated, quieter this time.

The girl, who was seated at the edge of the booth, closer to Chad than her boyfriend, who had his arm around her, stretched out her hand, and beamed at him, "hey, I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Mitchie."

"Mitchie, so you're not the girl I'm in love with?" Joe and Nick glanced at each other, as Alex looked back at Nick over her shoulder, and he shrugged, while those who had come to the substation with Chad let out a chorus of finallys and ews.

Then a voice, which to Chad's ears was like music, filled the substation.

"In love?" Sonny asked, as Tawni stood beside her, mouth open wide, as they both gazed at a reddening Chad, in the door frame of the restroom.

"Oh no," Nick looked up to see Alex who had suddenly moved to stand beside them, as she whispered, "this is so not going to end well."

**So please review if you want more... :(**


	4. Hannnah Montana

**SORRY! Had a severe case of writer's block for this, and hand inspiration for a camp rock story that I had to write. Check it out if you like camp rock stories!**

**I'd like to thank mon reviewers of the previous chapter. **

**You guys are the reason this is being posted at all. **

**lalala_i3channy_lalalala**

**Fan**

**WowzersImBack**

**Pleasedontforget**

**And especially Lynsey98 for your super long review, it's the reason I even posted this! Chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Now you're probably wondering.... who else is going to come into this... if anyone? **

**Are Channy going to finally confess their feelings, and are Alex and Nick going to fall in love? **

**And what will Mitchie and Sonny say when they see their doubles?**

Everyone was standing, or sitting, so still, as they looked from Chad to Sonny who were staring at each other, neither saying a word.

Well almost everyone was staring at them.

Nick was staring at Alex, but no one noticed.

And it was eerily quiet.

They could hear Alex's dad preparing the sandwiches in the kitchen, every opening of a drawer or cutting of a roll, it all echoed around the awkward teenagers.

Sonny could even hear Chad breathing.

But she didn't know what to think.

Who had he been talking about?

God forbid another girl.

But could he have been talking about her?

"I mean we're in New York City, and you're filthy stinking rich, and you can't even be bothered to treat us to a nice lunch..."

Everyone spun around relieved for the break in the tension, as they looked at the three teenagers walking through the door.

_Oh my God, _Alex thought,_ what is with the celebrities?_

"Ollie pop really," Lola was saying **(I'm not sure was Oliver's celeb name is so I'm just going to call him Ollie)**, "you're going to end up insulting someone."

"Yeah," Hannah said, swatting him across the top of his head, as they all sat down at a free standing table, unaware that the whole station was staring at them.

Joe, a little more intently than others.

Alex was worried, how was she supposed to compete with Hannah Montana.

Sure she was a wizard, but Nick didn't know that.

What he did know was that Hannah's second name was a state...

That's an unfair advantage.

"Hannah," Chad said, holding out his arms, glad for an excuse to turn away from Sonny, who was still looking confused, and dazed.

The number one artist snapped her wigged head up and smiled her best celebrity smile, and stood up to greet Chad.

Inside though she was disappointed.

She had kind of been hoping to relax with her friends.

Something all the celebrities had actually been hoping to do. **(Well tough luck guys, that would totally ruin the story!) **

"Chad," she replied, hugging him, while pulling faces at Lily and Oliver, "nice to see you again."

"And you too Hannah," he said pulling away.

He was aware of all the eyes on his back of Sonny and Mitchie, and Shane, and Joe, and Tawni, all staring at him because he still hadn't answered their questions.

"So," Hannah said awkwardly, glancing over Chad's shoulder to look at the other celebrities, before she screamed, "AH it's the Lucas Brothers!"

"How come everyone notices them?" Shane asked, leaning towards Mitchie, who was staring at Sonny who looked over to the sound of Shane's voice only for her eyes to go wide when she spotted Mitchie.

"AND CONNECT 3!" Lola screamed too.

"That's better," Shane said, while Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and leaned into Nate, and studied Nick who was staring at Alex.

They'd make a cute couple she decided.

And she was all about match making.

After all Shane and Mitchie would still be eying each other up from far away if it wasn't for her, a sponge and six buckets of paint.

"She's like my double," Mitchie whispered, as Caitlyn looked over to where Sonny was standing, her eyes going wide too, as the three girls stared in amazement at each other, while everyone else occupied their time by either watching the girls, or watching Chad and Hannah.

Alex on the other hand did what she had to do, and made her way to Hannah's table.

"Hey guys, I'm Alex and I'll be yours, and everyone else's server, today," she mumbled half of it but the pair still sitting at the table while Hannah chatted to Chad caught her drift.

"Hey," Lily said and tilted her head, "you look like the devil herself."

Hannah's head shot round, and Miley's **(A/N any Hannah thought's will be referred to as Miley. For this story she had to be famous soooo....) **heart quickened.

"Mykala," she spat with venom.

"Oh god," Alex rolled her eyes.

All these resemblances were confusing the hell out of her.

Same as Caitlyn.

There was a reason the two Nick/Nate look a-likes were attracted to them both.

"Mykala?" Joe spoke up, as everyone, except Mitchie and Sonny who were still staring in bewilderment at each other, turned to look at him.

What had started off as everyone sitting separately had turned into a fully blown conversation across the substation, while no one had gotten any subs yet, and Chad's confession still hung in the air.

"Yeah, the devil, in sparkly clothing," Hannah spat, narrowing her heavily made up eyes.

"My ex," Joe stated, and Alex rolled her eyes, yet again.

Way to sock it to them Joe, because the substation needed more drama today.

I mean clearly Hannah had a thing for him.

It was as obvious as the fact that Chad loved Sonny.

Who at this point had managed to snap out of her trance, with the help of Tawni (who snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of Sonny's eyes).

She was walking towards Mitchie and Shane Gray, her eyes squinted as if she was trying to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"It's like my reflection only wearing skinny jeans," Sonny said, as Mitchie and her both cocked their heads to one side at the same time.

Shane Gray was watching both his girlfriend and her double.

They were very very similar, but Shane concluded that Mitchie was way more beautiful.

He couldn't but his finger on it but it was true.

Truth was Chad thought the same about Sonny.

Chad thought that about Sonny compared to any girl really.

"It's weird is what it is," Mitchie said, as Caitlyn laughed.

"It's like something from a movie," Caitlyn added gleefully.

The two girls sighed before Mitchie motioned to Shane to scoot down on the booth, and patted the space beside her for Sonny to sit down.

"Okay, so that boy," Mitchie whispered, as everyone except those at her table were still involved in the Mykala/Alex, Joe and Hannah conversation.

Sonny looked at Chad at whom Mitchie was pointing.

"Chad," she stated, and Mitchie nodded.

"Chad, is totally, completely," Mitchie began.

"And irrevocably," Caitlyn added.

"In love with," Nate said offhandedly studying the drinks menu.

"You," Shane finished.

Wow they worked well as a team.

Sonny for her part, felt her heart skip a beat in happiness and then she realised what they had just said and she laughed.

Hard.

"No," she sputtered, "he doesn't."

The four camp rockers stared at her.

"He's Chad Dylan Cooper, the nicest sweetest guy I know, and the biggest jerk on the planet," Sonny said staring at the back of his head.

"Ah, you love him too," Caitlyn pointed out the obvious as Sonny let out a "boy sigh".

"No, I don't," she squealed, high pitched.

"Sonny," Mitchie said, as she glanced at Shane who couldn't help but smile at her, "lying gets you nowhere. Be yourself, tell him how you feel. You never know. He could surprise you."

She grinned at Shane, who leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Mitch," he whispered, as they forgot where they were, and it was just the two of them alone, they way they always wanted it to be.

Sonny recognized the look on Mitchie's face.

It was the same one she'd worn on Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith.

"Back at you pop star," Mitchie whispered, and leaned into him, kissing him softly, while Caitlyn and Sonny shared an eye roll.

"I warn you though," Caitlyn said, "if you tell Chad, you're probably going to end up a softie like Mitchie."

Sonny looked over at Chad again, who was deep in conversation with Joe, Hannah and Alex (still talking about Mykala) and smiled a little to herself.

Chad Dylan Cooper, may be the most annoying guy she knew, but she had to admit, he was the first boy that ever left her smiling for no reason.

Suddenly determined, she jumped from the booth, knocking Mitchie and Shane from their dream world.

She stormed over to Chad who was looking exasperated from Joe to Hannah, who were both glaring angrily at Alex.

Who was looking helplessly at Nick, who was practically drooling, no help to her at all, even though it made her heart flutter.

Sonny though wasn't here for fluttering hearts, or sweating palms or secret smiles.

Sonny wanted romance, cheesy lines, heart shaped candies and fireworks.

So she grabbed Chad's hand spun him around, and as he looked down at her annoyed, as if he was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, she put one hand around his neck, pulled his head closer to her, and whispered in his ear, for everyone in the substation (which was now silent) to hear, "I love you too."

And then she kissed him.

**HAHAHAHA cliff hanger! One more chappie and that'll be the end unless you guys want epilogues. I need at least one review on the chapter to post the next one.**

**I think that's fair. Some people ask for like eight or whatever. **

**Just one. **

**Please?**


	5. Mykala

**OKAY DO NOT SHOOT ME! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD SO MANY IDEAS I HAD TO POST AND SCHOOL AND STUDY! IT SUCKED! But it's here now and this is the end! **

**For those of you who asked I tried to make Alex more Alex like. Hope I did okay. I'm not an avid WOWP watcher/reader so I don't know her character well at all. Tell me if it was acceptable in the review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The diner sat in silence for a good minute and a half before Shane of all people spoke up.

"Dude she made the first move," he said, shaking his head, "she is never going to let you live this down."

Mitchie giggled.

Technically she knew that it had been all Caitlyn that got them together, but as long as Shane was oblivious she was going to get as much joy from the fact that he thought she had asked him out first, as possible.

Chad however heard none of this and was staring dreamily into Sonny's eyes.

"Good," he whispered, his breath tickling her chin.

"Goo-" but Sonny's reply was cut off by a screechy voice.

"Okay let's just stop for a moment," Portlyn said standing up, as everyone turned to her.

"Oh great little miss intelligent has something to say," Alex muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, I do," she insisted, "I'm super confused."

"Shocker."

Joe and Hannah turned to glare at Alex, because she was beginning to sound more and more like Mykala.

Which just made her want to be more and more sarcastic.

"Okay so," Portlyn continued , ignoring Alex, and glancing around the room, and began by pointing at the Connect 3 table, "Sonny's double, and Shane from Connect 3 are together. And random girl and Nate."

They nodded, and Caitlyn looked slightly offended at the 'random girl' remark.

Shane and Mitchie however thought this was all highly amusing.

Okay so Portlyn had figured out the easy part.

"And Sonny and Chad are now together, after us all waiting for ages," Portlyn said, as Chad and Sonny still staring in to each other's eyes, nodded dazed.

"You don't say."

Everyone turned this time to glare at Alex, who crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm not Mykala," she huffed.

"And, Nick and Kevin, are single," Portlyn said, continuing, and Alex glanced at Nick as he nodded, blushing crimson when Alex caught him staring at her.

Ah Nick, don't you know that when a person catches you staring that means they were looking too?

"And Lola, and what's his face are dating," Portlyn pointed at them, skipping over the third Lucas brother.

"No shit Sherlock," Alex muttered, attracting strange looks from everyone.

She broke her gaze on Portlyn and Nick, when she her the bell ring, and she began to walk towards the kitchen.

As she walked past Sonny and Chad, she heard him whisper, "want to get out of here?"

"That sounds good," Sonny murmured back, and Alex walked out of earshot as Chad smirked and continued, "good."

She could however hear Portlyn saying, "and Hannah and Joe are in love."

Immediately the substation erupted in arguments, and screaming, and anger, as Alex pushed into the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

Her dad began to pile plates onto her arms, and she balanced them, with that weird skill that all waiters and waitresses have. **(A/N seriously how do they do it? Anyone know?)**

Suddenly everything was quiet, and Alex frowned as she pushed back into the dining area.

"Shit," she cursed as she saw all the empty tables, with dollars thrown randomly on the tables.

She sighed, about to turn back around, and dump the subs, when she heard someone's voice.

"Hey," Nick said, coming out of the restrooms, "I'm still here."

Alex smiled as she unloaded the subs on the counter.

He grabbed one and smiled.

Alex smiled shyly too, blushing, so unlike her.

"I know this is embarrassing or whatever, but could I get a picture with you?" Alex asked, avoiding his eyes.

He grinned and nodded.

She pulled out her phone, and leaned backwards across the counter, to rest her face beside Nick's.

Even though they weren't touching she could feel the electricity coursing through her, and she had to force herself not to smile like an idiot as she snapped the photo.

She pulled back, and looked down at the small screen.

And there she was, grinning back.

But it was Nick's face who made the real her bite her lip to keep the grin erupting.

His face was turned and he was looking away from the camera, and down at her, smiling a little.

Alex glanced up, to see Nick staring at her, and she had to catch her breath, as she got lost in his eyes.

She suddenly knew what all those girl talked about before, something she'd thought there were being sissies about, that breathtaking moment when you realise the other person likes you just as much.

They were leaning across the counter inches apart, when something Alex thought was impossible happened.

Another celebrity walked in.

"And I was like, Hannah, doll, you can't sing squat sweetheart," Mykala was telling her friend.

Alex stood up straighter, put her hands on her hips, pointed towards the door, and screeched, "get out!"

Mykala looked like she was about to argue, when she cocked her head, "hey you look like me."

"I DON'T CARE!" Alex continued, "just get OUT!" Mykala and her friend frowned and backed out, holding their hands up in defeat.

"Talk about bad service," Alex heard Mykala whisper under her breath, but she didn't even care.

She walked back to face Nick.

"So," she whispered, as he smiled again, "where were we?"

**This sucked. But it's done. **

**Review!**

**Please?**

**Btw add me on twitter CatchMe_24 just tell me about it b4 hand in a pm so I know you're not some crazy stalker but a fanfictioner! :P**


End file.
